The Fearsome Dr. Crane
A stranger arrives on a roof with a thank you to his victim, tied her to a chair and gagged. It suspends above the vacuum and then listens to his heart with a stethoscope. He then runs into the void at the end of a rope. In his restaurant, Sal Maroni drink with Oswald Cobblepot and hatched sinister plans for conquest of territory of Carmine Falcone. The phone rings and Maroni says. Fish Mooney is at the other end balance and the Penguin. At the end of the conversation, Maroni invited Oswald to follow him out of the girl for a score to settle with someone. On the roof of the crime scene, Harvey Bullock and Captain Sarah Essen investigation. The victim was hanged by the neck and reassembled on the roof by the killer. Edward Nygma tries to make a joke but is snubbed. Essen then advises Bullock not hang too close to the edge because Arnold Flass has friends everywhere. Meanwhile, James Gordon goes to loft Barbara Kean to find his former fiancée but there is that Selina Kyle came squatter. He wants to shelter but the room about the last safe place: the Wayne Manor. She finally confessed to have seen nothing in the evening of the murder Thomas and Martha Wayne. James Gordon then went to Wayne Manor and takes new young Bruce Wayne under the watchful eye of Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce said that Selina has seen nothing but Gordon is not as adamant it would not have sent killers to mansions if she had seen anything. Then Bruce announces further investigation alone. In the countryside, Sal Maroni wake Oswald Cobblepot asleep in the car. They settled in a chalet by the fire. When Oswald asks his boss, he remains enigmatic. Don testing Penguin with questions about of Indian Hill, then the fight between Nikolai and Frankie Carbone. Then Salvatore wait out "the guy with the trick" he picked. In police headquarters, Bullock met Scottie Mullens about of Adam Jodowsky, the victim identified the roof. It shows that they knew because they were participating in a discussion group on the phobia. That of Adam Jodowsky was the height. Bullock then decided to go to the meeting that night at 18h and then dinner with Scottie Mullens. Gordon just then returned and said he had nothing found with ropes and pulleys. In a city street, the killer frightens a man with a baby pig and the capture by a henchman. In DPCG in autopsies hall, Nygma examines the corpse of Jodowsky. Then he dipped his hands into the body, Sarah Essen and coroner Dr. Guerra are entering and take the facts. Essen suspends Nygma. In an abandoned warehouse, the two inspectors examine the premises. Gordon Bullock questions about his affairs of the heart. A scream sounded and then they rush. They found the victim in the street surrounded by pig about to be cut by the hand of man the killer, wearing a mask. When he throws at them, they cut down. Off on a ship, Fish Mooney relaxes in his cabin when the Captain comes to take from him. In DPCG, Essen, Bullock and Gordon examines the clues. The second victim of the group is well on the first victim. Gordon also noted a strange incision on the victim. He wants to entrust consideration Nygma but was suspended and Essen recalls that it is not the coroner. To Archive, when Nygma between Kristen Kringle dry her tears. It makes him a pencil stub borrowed long ago. In the countryside, Oswald advantage of the absence of Maroni to steal his weapon in his bag. When Don returns, he takes it to the party and decides to play an honest play. They have each in turn reveal a secret. The game escalates quickly. The Penguin Maroni threatens his weapon but is not charged and Don top. In town, James Gordon Home Leslie Thompkins at the restaurant. He asks her to examine the medical file of the victim in the morning and she resigned. He finally admitted he did not really knowing how to flirt and had used the issue as a pretext. She eventually want to sincerely study the documents. But a phone call from the central police forced him to cut short the meeting and kissing her hand. The second victim was found to have been abducted by two men. With Scottie Mullens, Harvey Bullock goes to support group speaking phobia. Having a coffee before the meeting, he met a Tod. In the case Dufy's, Cobblepot beg Maroni but Don did not really enjoy his betrayal, or the death of his faithful friend Frankie Carbone. It installs the Penguin in a car wreck. In DPCG, Nygma crochette the lock of the locker Dr. Guerra and hides are cut several members of corpses. In discussion group, Bullock reveals his fear: he is afraid of dying alone and in a shabby alley. Then Tod took the floor and announced that fear of failure. But when it comes out disturbed, Scottie Mullens follows. A breakage Dufy's, where the mill is installed the car is started. Cobblepot uses his mobile to call Maroni Last but not to listen to reason. The Penguin then called Dufy in person and convinces him to stop the operation of the machine if it does not want trouble with Carmine Falcone. Dufy is saved by stopping all. Cobblepot then managed to escape before the arrival of Maroni. In discussion group, Harvey is concerned about the long absence of Scottie out quickly and attends his abduction in a van. THE DPCG, Dr. Guerra opens his locker and severed limbs to fall under the stunned gaze of several police officers. Meanwhile, Harvey has joined Sarah and James in the office and looking for clues but the discussion group is anonymous. Harvey then obtain information from the mother of Scottie: his family ran to drown to 7 years in pool of Lemmars Park. The two inspectors rush. At the pool Lemmars Park, Tod has tied up, gagged and weighted Scottie Mullens. He listens to the beating of his heart with a stethoscope, but is interrupted by his son seeking change for the parking meter. Tod then threw the woman into the water but flees to the arrival of two inspectors. Gordon continues while Harvey Scottie dives to save. After exchanges of fire, Gordon loses Tod. In the morning roadside, Oswald Cobblepot is awakened by women in their Sunday best. They welcome it aboard their bus en route to Gotham and the craft moves away to the rhythm of gospel songs from the band of women. In DPCG Leslie Thompkins found James Gordon and asked to take a look at the corpse. She studied the file and saw that they removed the adrenal glands. They have no value on the black market but produce cortisol, the hormone that produces adrenaline, wholesale gland fear. According to her, at death, the glands of the victim had to produce a lot of cortisol, which identifies the killer as being a doctor or a nurse. James Leslie then announced that the coroner position became vacant after the theft of body parts by the previous owner and invite him to dinner to discuss his future post. She then asked him a kiss in public in order to accept dinner alone together. To Archive, just inform Nygma Kristen Kringle he was reinstated. She holds him by asking him a whole pencil. On the ship, Fish Mooney is rudely awakened by gunfire on board. Captain comes to take him safe but is shot before her eyes. A gunman enters and they pounce on each other angry.